


New Years Eve

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: Poe decides to cheer up reader/OFC after a crappy break-up by inviting them around for dinner on new years eve.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote some Poe Dameron smut. It is very loosely based on an airforce AU. But it's mainly smut with no plot. I have written it from the point of view of a plus size reader, although it doesn't explicitly mention details. I hope you enjoy it! Happy New Year!

Taking a deep breath, I glanced at my reflection in my bedroom mirror. This outfit was way out of my comfort zone. My dress was too tight, too short and too low cut compared to what I usually wore. Who was I kidding? I wasn't sexy enough to pull this off. In my mind, I saw my ex staring at me. His spiteful expression and horrible cutting voice, telling me I was fat, ugly and disgusting. I sighed. The last year had been so hard. I let the person I thought I loved grind me down and strip away my self confidence. Telling me I wasn't deserving of desire or attention. Using me for everything he could take before fucking anything with a pulse behind my back. It was nearly six months ago now that I finally saw sense and kicked him out. I still found it hard to shake away the seeds of self doubt he'd planted inside me. I desperately wished I could go back to being the confident person I was before I ever met my ex. The woman I was when I bought this dress. 

Deciding to get changed, I had another rummage through my wardrobe. My mood deflated even more as it dawned on me this dress was the only thing I owned suitable for a date. Groaning silently, I sat down on my bed and poured myself a glass of wine. Could I even call tonight a date? 

I was seeing in the new year with none other than the one and only Poe Dameron. The same Poe Dameron who the entire base had been trying to fuck since he'd arrived 12 months ago. His reputation as a famous pilot preceded him and he played up to the flyboy persona so well. Like everyone else, I thought he was impossibly good looking, with his dark curly hair, and mesmerizing eyes. But I also knew guys like him didn't waste their time with people like me. So I kept my distance, admiring him from afar. Until about six months ago, when Poe had asked for the best engineer on the base to maintain his jet alone. No one was more surprised than I was when I found out that engineer was myself. Actually spending most of my time up close and personal with Poe, I realised that behind the reputation, he was just a regular guy. With a kind heart and a wicked sense of humour. He was even better looking in the flesh and there were times I would find myself absent-mindedly staring at him. Gazing at his deep brown eyes and smiling at the way they lit up whenever he caught me watching him. After heading back into work after a lackluster Christmas, Poe was horrified to find out I had no plans for New Year.

'I can't let you see in the new year on your own' He smiled with his usual enthusiasm 'C'mon, this is the perfect time to put all of the crap you've put up with behind you. A fresh start.'

Rolling my eyes at him, I carried on working as he hovered around me. 

'I'm being serious' He said 'You put something nice on and come round to my quarters. I'll cook, and we can see in the new year together'. 

So, here I was now stood in front of my mirror with the only 'nice' thing I owned, feeling like an idiot. I pulled out my phone, ready to cancel, when I saw a message from Poe. 

'Dinner's nearly ready, don't be late!'

Groaning, I finished my drink, grabbed my coat and made my way across the base. When I finally arrived at his door, I was greeted by Poe and his beaming smile. 

'Wow' he said, eyes widening as he looked me up and down 'You look amazing!'

Inviting me in, I was greeted with the delicious smell of Poe's cooking. His quarters were a small apartment, with a kitchen diner running into the living space. Two doors led off the main room, leading to what I assumed were the bedroom and bathroom. Dotted around were various trophies and medals in recognition of his glistening career, along with some old photos of the places he'd visited during his travels in the forces. We sat together in the kitchen while Poe poured me a glass of wine and finished dinner. 

The conversation flowed between us as we ate together. Talking with Poe was so easy, he had the ability to make me feel relaxed in his company. I couldn't help but notice his flirting skills. But he did it in a way that was endearing, making people feel comfortable and like he was genuinely interested in what they had to say. Under his gaze, you could feel like you were the most important person in the universe. This was in complete contrast to my ex, who only ever wanted to talk about himself. Gradually, our conversation turned to my ex, but rather than dwelling on the last few miserable months, Poe seemed determined to find me someone new. 

'There must be someone you're interested in!' He smiled mischievously after I complained about a lack of decent guys on the base. 

Lowering my eyes from his, I could feel the heat burning in my face. As much as I liked Poe, I wasn't about to embarrass myself by confessing that when he clearly wasn't interested. 

'Oh, OK' he chuckled 'So there is someone?! You can't hide it from me!' 

Standing up, he wandered over from the living space we were currently sat in, to the kitchen where he picked up the ice cream he'd left out for dessert. Giggling nervously, I desperately tried to think of something to say. Anything to dig myself out of this awkward situation.

'So who is it?' he asked as he returned to the sofa with two bowls of ice-cream. There was a subtle change in Poe's voice that gave the impression this was a serious rather than lighthearted question.

Without answering, I grabbed my bowl of ice-cream and managed to knock it out of Poe's hand in the process, spilling some on his lap. 

'Oh shit!' I yelped, jumping up to get him something to clean it up with. 

'It's OK' He said, reaching over to grab a tissue from his coffee table. 

Returning to him, I used a cloth to wipe the ice cream from his jeans. Concentrating on cleaning up, I didn't appreciate just how close I was to him until I finally looked up at him and my eyes met his staring at me. 

'Here have some' He said, scooping up some of his ice cream into a spoon and bringing it to my mouth. There was something strangely intimate about being sat so close to him, my hand still on his lap while he fed me ice-cream. Some spilt onto his finger and he brought it to my mouth for me to lick off. 

The touch of his fingertips against my lips sent shivers up my spine. Taking his finger in my mouth, I delicately danced my tongue over it. All the while his eyes never left mine. Those intense dark pools that I could lose myself in. The sexual tension between us grew palatable, hanging heavy in the air. Growing bolder, I took some of the ice cream on my finger, bringing it to his lips to feed him. His lips were soft under my touch and he delicately licked it as he stared at me intently through his dark lashes. His touch sent a surge of electricity through my body. A breathless moan escaped from my lips that I couldn't even try to disguise. I wanted him now and I wasn't afraid to let him know it.

Grabbing hold of my wrist, he kept my hand to his face. He glided his tongue along the length of my finger, darting it over the fingertip, before sliding back along to my knuckle. A dull ache grew between my thighs as the blood rushed to my cheeks and my heart hammered in my chest. I couldn't believe the effect such a small, delicate touch could have on me. But then this was Poe, who I had wanted and desired for so long from afar. My head span in excitement and anticipation of what was about to happen between us. 

The excitement was broken by the old familiar critical voice inside my brain. There was no way a guy like Poe would be into someone like me. I glanced at him, his dark curls circling his handsome, tanned features. He could have any man or woman he wanted, why would he bother with me? Catching his gaze, I saw his brown eyes fill with lust as they bore down into my own.

'You are so beautiful' He murmured against my hand, as he planted feathery kisses along the skin. Almost as if he had seen into my soul and answered my thoughts. 

Swallowing hard, I pushed any negative thoughts into the back of my mind as I focused solely on the sensations his touch gave rise to inside me. 

'Kiss me' I sighed breathlessly. 

Before I had chance to fully acknowledge my own words, his mouth was on mine. Fast, hard and hungry, he brought his lips crashing down against my mine. Tangling his hand in my hair, he guided my face closer to his, while his other arm slid around my waste and pressed my body in tight. His tongue darted into my mouth, circling and clashing against mine. As he desperately tried to close any remaining space between us, all I could do was allow myself to melt into his kiss. In that moment I suddenly realised that this was what it really felt like, to be truly wanted and desired. 

I lost track of time tangled up in his embrace, my hungry mouth never parting from his. Somehow, we shifted position so he fell back onto the sofa, while I lay over him, my thighs straddling his hips. The hem of my dress hitched up exposing the bare flesh of my legs. One of his hands remained tangled in my hair, while the other danced delicately along my thigh. All the while the heat inside me continued to grow, the feel of his mouth against mine, his touch on my skin and his body pressed against me feeding my flames. 

Drawing my lips away from his, I lifted myself up to look at him. His curls a tousled mess from where I'd run my fingers through them moments before. His golden skin flushed with a warm sheen of sweat. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as his dark eyes cascaded over me. He bit down on his bottom lip as he brought both hands down to rest on my hips. I smiled sheepishly, running my hand along the buttons of his shirt. My fingers toyed with the top one, dancing along his skin exposed by his collar. 

'Is this OK?' I whispered 'Being here like this with me?' 

He smiled tenderly, brushing his hand against my cheek 'Of course it is' he murmured softly. 'Why do you even need to ask?'

Placing his hand on my back, he guided me back down towards him, his lips softly pressing against mine once again. Distracted by his kiss, I couldn't even begin to explain the conflict of feelings inside me. My hunger and my desire, moulded with my crushing self doubt and feelings of unworthiness. How could I possibly explain it all to someone as cool, calm and collected as him without sounding crazy. Internally, I cursed myself for letting everything my ex ever said get under my skin. 

'I've wanted to be like this with you since the first moment I met you' He murmured between planting soft kisses against my lips.

My head span as his words hit me. Realising that he was attracted to me and had these feelings for me for me the entire time I felt the same way about him was just crazy. Lost for words, I pressed myself against him, desperately trying to demonstrate the feelings I couldn't find a way to verbalise just yet. My kiss grew harder, faster, hungrier as I slipped my tongue between his lips and circled it against his. He moaned as our tongues danced, my hands wrapped around his neck and his hands roamed across my body. 

Drawing my mouth from his, I began to pepper delicate kisses along his cheek, relishing the sensation of his coarse stubble against my lips. 

'Is this what you want?' He murmured against my ear. His breath was warm, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin, as he drew his tongue along the lobe, flicking it playfully. 

A whimper fell from my lips as I nodded in response. I tugged gently on the strands of his hair in my fingertips, dragging my nails against the back of his neck as I ground my body against his. Through the fabric of his pants, I could feel the bulge between his thighs as I pressed against him.

'I wanna hear you say it' He urged, his lips traveling down the sensitive skin of my neck while he pushed his arousal harder against me. 'Tell me you want this' 

I gasped as his words caused the heat between my legs to grow. I instinctively ground myself down against him, frantically trying to achieve some, any friction. 'I want you, I need you' The words tumbled breathlessly from my mouth.

Poe silently smirked against my skin, before his lips and tongue resumed their journey down my neck. His hands snaked around my back, pulling at the zipper of my dress. As the fabric loosened around me, he guided it down with his hands. The cool air against my now bare skin caused me to shiver. Wrapping his arms around me, he drew me closer towards him, lifting his face to meet mine in a languid kiss. 

Eager to feel his own skin under my touch, I began to toy with the buttons on his shirt. Evidently growing impatient with my slow progress, he clawed at some of the buttons himself, before sitting up to pull the fabric over his head. I gazed in awe at the sight of his body, his broad shoulders and the taunt muscles of his chest. Instinctively, I lowered my head and began to cover him in delicate kisses, keen to explore every inch of his soft skin. His hands hungrily pawed at my bra, desperate to remove it from me. The cold air against my breasts caused my nipples to stiffen as he finally removed the flimsy fabric. As I brushed my lips along his chest, I could feel his heart hammering, the thundering pace matching my own. 

Pulling me up so our faces were level once more, he drew me into another passionate kiss. He moved position, gently encouraging me up on my knees as he sat up again, the whole while his mouth never left mine. His hands glided along the bare skin of my back, his fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps. Groaning into our kiss, I pressed myself against him, the tension between my legs increasing. 

'Tell me what you want' He murmured, his voice thick with desire, as he brushed his lips against my cheek, along my chin and down my neck. 'Show me how to touch you'.

Every word he spoke was like velvet against my skin. How was it even possible Poe could make my core quiver with just his voice? Opening my mouth to speak, all that came out were pathetic whimpers and moans as his lips carried on down my chest.

'Please Poe' I begged finally, arching my body to allow him better access to my breasts.

'Here?' He asked softly, gliding his tongue along my breast finally. On reaching my nipple, he flicked his tongue over the pert bud, rolling it against his lips over and over. 

'There' I gasped. My fingers dug into his back . Unable to help myself, I ground my hips down against his. His touch was giving rise to the most primal urges inside me. His soft tongue danced across my chest to my other nipple, also drawing this one into his mouth and languidly licking it. Losing myself in his caress, I closed my eyes as ripples of pleasure came over me. 

Poe gradually drew away from me, shifting position so that he finally knelt between my legs while I remained sat on the sofa. He tenderly kissed and massaged my thighs, his touch electric against my sensitive skin. Taking his sweet time, Poe crept up my legs before reaching the sweet spot between my thighs. I was absolutely dripping and aching for him, utterly desperate for his touch. Slipping my panties off, he kissed down my belly slowly until he reached my core. Parting my slick folds gently, he ran his tongue slowly against my clit . His touch was languid, soothing all of my tension away while making my desire rage inside me. 

Losing all track of time, the only thing I had any awareness of was how good this felt, how it made my cunt tighten and quiver but never quite let me reach my release. Poe used his big, strong hands to grab my hips, holding them steady as I try to buck myself up against his face. My hands were in his hair and my legs wrapped around his back, my heels digging into the flesh. It felt impossibly good as he kept me teetering on the edge of my release for the longest time. 

Soft little moans fell from my lips as gradually lost all sense of control and inhibition. He hummed in appreciation, stopping every so often to whisper sweet nothings against the delicate skin of my thigh before returning to my clit. I was achingly close, my whole body trembling every time his tongue brushed across the swollen bundle of nerves. My cunt quivered, threatening to release the wave of pleasure over me. With each gasp from me, Poe deliberately slowed his pace further, dragging my release just agonizingly out of reach. 

'Please Poe' I begged as my fingers grabbed fistfuls of his hair. 

'Tell me' He murmured, the heat of his breath against my sex almost sending me over the edge. 'Tell me what you want' 

I groaned, insolent that he would make me beg, but so desperate for any kind of relief, I was willing to do anything. 

'Let me come' I begged, my voice rasping. 'Please Poe'

Looking down at him on his knees between my legs, I saw a wicked smile spread across his face. 

'You look amazing, spread out like this for me, begging me to touch you' He murmured, bringing his tongue against my clit once more. 

He brought it between his lips, sucking on it lightly while he easily slid one, then two fingers into me all the way up to the hilt. I gasped, the tension in me beginning to take over. Stroking me gently, he found the sweet spot that sent me completely unraveling. Waves of pleasure came crashing over me, as the muscles inside me convulsed around his fingers. All the while, his mouth never left me, his tongue and lips lapping at the most sensitive parts of me, dragging out my orgasm as long as physically possible. My vision went white, as my head rolled back against the sofa. Somewhere, far away I heard my own voice repeating his name over and over again.

Finally, I came down from my high, my whole body trembling. Poe climbed back up onto the sofa, pressing his lips against mine. 

'Did you like that?' He murmured. I simply moaned in response, kissing him once more as we fell back together into the sofa cushions.


	2. The Morning After

It was the morning after the night before. Poe woke up to the sun shining through his bedroom window. She stood there looking out over the sunrise. Wearing the same shirt he'd worn last night, showing off the soft skin of legs. Her hair was a tousled mess, roughly pulled over one shoulder. She hadn't noticed he was awake and didn't bother turning around. He was happy to admire the view and reminisce about the night before. 

Poe had planned dinner the night before to cheer her up after all the shit going on in her life. But also with the intention of telling her how he really felt. Seeing her waste away her time with that idiot ex of hers had torn him apart. He'd seen the scumbag completely obliterate all her confidence until she was practically a shell of herself. Finally she left him, but not before she'd caught him cheating on her, destroying what little self esteem she had left. All Poe wanted to do was pick her up in his arms and fix everything for her. But he knew she needed time to heal, pick herself back up and find her confidence again. 

Since her breakup, they had been spending more time together and something had given him the idea she might have feelings for him. He couldn't be certain, but the way she looked at him, joked with him, teased him, made him feel like she was flirting with him. Or was he completely reading this wrong? He'd asked her over last night hoping that time alone would give them the opportunity for some privacy to talk. When she turned up at his front door with that sexy black dress clinging to every curve, he couldn't believe his eyes. If there was any doubt in his mind, this completely killed it. 

Finally feeling her pressed up against him, writhing her body into him, her lips brushing against his. He had her right where he always wanted her. Being able to kiss and touch her in ways he'd dreamed about for so long, he was hardly able to contain himself. Last night was a flurry of hands, lips and tongues before both bringing each other relief. But he needed more than that. He wanted to sink into the depths of her, to come undone with her. Have her whimper his name with her eyes closed in ecstacy while he fucked her. 

Poe felt the usual urge growing between his legs and finally instead of trying to conceal it, he was able to let her see it, feel it, take it for her own. Slipping out of bed, he joined her where she stood by the window. He pressed himself against her back, drawing his arm around her waist. His lips gently pressed against the crook of her neck. 

'Good morning beautiful' he whispered against her delicate skin before planting light kisses along her neck. 

She murmured softly 'someone is happy to see me this morning' . She pressed herself into him and his erection.

Turning around to kiss him, she draped her arms around his neck. Seeing the shirt was undone, he wrapped one hand around her waist and used the other to slowly glide the fabric off her shoulders, revealing her entirely to him. She shivered as the cool air met her skin and he pulled her closer. 

'God you're so beautiful' he murmured. Trailing his lips across her chin, he glided down her neck and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. She moaned, a low filthy sound and at that moment Poe became intent on drawing more moans from her. 

She pulled his hair in her fingers, sending a shiver down his spine. He groaned into her chest as her nails dragged along his shoulders. Growing more turned on, he loved the way her hands felt against his skin. Eager for her to know just what she was doing to him, he pressed himself into her. As she whispered his name, he looked up into her eyes before crushing down onto her in another kiss. 

Pushing herself away from him, she took his hand in hers and guided him back over to the bed. The sheets still lay in crumpled mess from last night. 

'Lie down' She murmured seductively as she playfully pushed him backwards. A wicked smile spread across her face as she climbed onto the bed, crawling over him and straddling his hips. She kissed him, slow yet forceful, before dragging her lips down his neck and along his chest. Taking a nipple in her mouth, she rolled it over against her tongue before doing the same with the other. Her nails scratched down along his stomach followed by her lips and tongue, darting over his taunt muscles. As she finally reached his crotch, he took a sharp inhale of breath. 

Softly, her hand glided over his length before teasing fingers gently over his balls. A contented sigh fell from his lips as he closed his eyes. Her fingers were replaced by her soft lips and her tongue darted out over his balls, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. With one of her hands, she slid up and down his length agonizingly slowly. After driving him close to the edge, she swapped position and slid his dick into her mouth while she gently tickled his balls. Groaning unintelligibly, he bucked up into her mouth. She was so warm, enveloping him in sweet sensation. It felt so good and he wasn't sure how much more he could take before she made him explode.

Pulling lightly on her hair, Poe encouraged her up him and guided her face down to his. He kissed her, hungry, hard and fast. She forced her tongue into his mouth, as if she was trying to fuck him with it. Never breaking off their kiss, he flipped her over onto her back and slipped his hand between her legs. She was warm and wet. He could tell she was hungry for him as she pushed herself against his hand, desperately trying to get more friction. He pressed his thumb against her clit, causing her to moan into his mouth. This turned into a whimper as he slipped in a finger, then two, into her core. All he wanted to do was sink his hard cock into her, she was so tight. But he knew she needed his help to come first. Returning his mouth to her breasts, he teased her nipples with his tongue. It didn't take long for her to start making soft little whimpering sounds against his hair. Feeling her tighten around his fingers, he could sense she was close. 

'That's it' he whispered against her skin. 'Come for me.'

Her body tensed under him and her eyes screwed shut. Finally, she threw her head back and he felt her spasm around his hand as she moaned his name in ecstacy. He was careful to keep his touch steady until he felt her movements slow down and she finally pleaded for him to stop. 

Bringing his lips to hers in a kiss, he positioned himself on top of her. Seeing, feeling and hearing her come drove him wild and all he wanted to do now was fuck her into submission. Guiding himself to her entrance, he slowly slid himself into the depths of her. Pausing for a moment to adjust, he began to move his hips. He glided back and forth, almost leaving her entirely before pushing himself back up to the hilt. Inside her cunt was so warm, tight and wet, totally overwhelming him. 

'You feel amazing' he sighed into her ear, before pressing his lips against the crook of her neck. All she was able to do was moan as she brought her hips up to his every time he inched away. Leaning up onto his arms, he took in the sight of her. Eyes hooded, face flushed, lips swollen and hair splayed out across the pillow. It drove him wild knowing he was able to reduce her to this. 

Poe felt her hand slip between them and looked down to see her frantically circling her clit, desperate for her release again. He felt her tighten around him deep inside and knew she was close. He thrust harder, deeper into her, determined to send her over the edge and take himself with her. Her cunt began to quiver around him, making his vision go hazy. Unable to hold back anymore, he frantically pounded into her, erupting in a blaze of white heat. 

Poe collapsed into her, his heart hammering against his chest. 

'God that was amazing' she sighed, kissing his forehead. 

As he moved to get off her, she pleaded for him not to. Asking him to stay inside her a few moments longer. Tenderly, he planted little kisses along her face. She kissed him, so softly and with such tenderness. He raised his head from hers slightly, brushing his hand against her cheek and looking into her bright eyes with a kind smile.


	3. New Year Revisited

The last 12 months were crazy. It started so well, after seeing in the New Year tangled up in Poe Dameron's arms. Months of pent up sexual tension between us both finally boiled over and those last months of winter were heady days of stolen glances and lingering touches, our evenings spent together. But then March arrived and as the spring began to break, the world descended into chaos. The early days were a blur and every morning we would wake up to worse and worse news. The base sprang into life and both of us were busier than ever. 20 hour shifts became the norm and I was no longer exclusively Poe's mechanic. Any time we did manage to spend together usually involved us collapsing into one another's arms in exhaustion. In May, Poe and his unit were given the news, they were going back home.

I could still picture Poe's face so clearly the moment he told me the news. His forehead was furrowed as I saw the sadness in his eyes. He promised me he would be coming back, that this wouldn't mean the end for our fledgling relationship. My heart sank even as he spoke those words. All of my old fears and insecurities crawled out of their hiding spaces. I knew this would mean the end for us. We tried to make time for each other, but between the time difference and how busy we both were, we quickly dwindled from daily video calls to the occasional message. In my head, I gave up on Poe. It wouldn't take him long to find someone else, someone who deserved him more than I did. Throwing myself into work, long days and hours in the base gym stopped me thinking about him. Deep down in my heart though, I never let go of Poe. As I lay in bed each night, I thought back to those nights when I fell asleep in his arms. 

There was a real buzz around the base that night. As restrictions were gradually lifting, the base bar was finally back open. Everyone was excited to let their hair down and actually have fun together again. I had to admit I was looking forward to getting out of my overalls and actually making the effort. All my nights in the gym were paying off, and I felt my self confidence returning. My friend Rey and I had managed to finish up early, and we spent the afternoon in Rey's quarters doing our hair and make up. The shots were flowing between us and by the time we were almost ready, we were both pretty tipsy. 

'Do you think there's going to be any hot guys out tonight?' Rey asked, holding up two dresses against herself in the mirror. She had an amazing figure and honestly would look great in anything. Screwing up her face at the red dress she held, she opted for a metallic silver backless dress. 

'Here' She smiled, throwing the red dress onto her bed 'You need to wear this'. 

Shaking my head, I picked up the dress from the bed and held it against me. 'One, I don’t think this is gonna fit me and two, there are no hot guys on this base'.

'That's not what I heard' Rey spoke as she threw the dress over her head and let it slide down her body. She looked great as she twirled around on the spot in front of the mirror. 

'Finn said a squadron arrived this afternoon. Didn't say where from, but somewhere overseas apparently.' A wicked smile sneaked across Rey's face. 'You know visitors are going to be up for a good time!'

Still holding the dress up against me, I watched my own reflection in the mirror behind Rey. Maybe tonight was just what I needed after everything I'd been through. Perhaps spending the night with someone else would help get Poe out of my system.

'Come on!' Rey huffed, standing with her hands on her hips. 'Get that dress on already!'

Reluctantly, I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. To my surprise, it fit perfectly, clinging in all the right places. As I spun around, watching my reflection, Rey giggled excitedly and clapped her hands. 

'I told you' she beamed. 'It looks amazing on you. Stupid thing just hangs like a sack of spuds on me! But you've got the curves to fill it out'

I stepped into a pair of black heels and smiled at my reflection. I had to admit, with my hair and make up done, high heels on and Rey's red dress, I looked pretty good. Rey grabbed her phone and we quickly posed for a picture, before scuttling out. It didn't take us long to get to the bar and by the time we arrived, it was already pretty crowded. Everyone was going to be here tonight. I felt the electricity in the room as we entered and it felt like everyone was watching us as we made our way over to the bar. 

'Finn!' I shouted, spotting our friend at the bar. He was standing with some of the other engineers from the base. On seeing Rey and I, he waved and gestured for us to come over. 

''I got you drinks already' Finn said as he handed us both a cocktail each. 

Rey took a long sip before screwing up her face 'What the hell is in this Finn?' She spluttered. 

Taking a sip myself, I had to admit it was pretty strong. Not that I minded. Tonight was definitely going to be fun. Two of the men who had been standing with Finn smiled at Rey and I, before gravitating towards us and chatting with us. They were both nice enough, two engineers Finn worked closely with, but I hadn’t spoken to much. Both of them tried flirting with Rey and I, although neither of us were interested. Randomly, at that moment I thought about Poe and the way I'd been instantly physically drawn to him when we first met. With his dark hair, bedroom eyes and wicked smile, I could still remember the way my heart had been racing in my chest when I first set eyes on him. It was going to be harder than I realised to forget about him. 

We all drank and chatted, before Finn and the guys found a table while Rey dragged me off to the dance floor. As she moved to the rhythm, I danced beside her, watching another group of guys I didn’t recognise glance in our direction. One of them was gorgeous, tall and well built with blond hair and blue eyes. The exact opposite of Poe. Smiling over at him, I giggled and continued dancing with Rey. Despite constantly looking over and catching his eye, the hot blond and his friends didn't seem interested in joining us. Eventually Rey and I headed to the bathroom. It gave us the opportunity to have a conversation where we could hear each other over the music. 

'So' She smiled, reapplying her lip gloss 'That blond guy and his friend are pretty hot’ 

I shrugged. 'I don't think he's interested'

'Maybe he's waiting on us making the first move' she smiled wickedly as we headed back out onto the dance floor. 

To our surprise, Finn was waiting for us by the door like an excited puppy. 'You'll never guess who's here' he beamed, taking hold of my hand and practically dragging me to the bar. 

Turning around to shoot a confused look at Rey, she shrugged, just as puzzled as I was. It wasn't until we got closer to the bar, that I saw him with his back to me. There was no mistaking those brown curls I'd raked my hands through all of those times. 

'Poe' My voice came out in a sharp rasp. Suddenly my throat was dry and felt constricted. My heart was hammering in my chest and my head span. I had so many questions, so much I wanted to say. He turned around and I honestly thought I would melt into the ground. He was even more gorgeous than I'd remembered, those dark eyes cascading over me, causing my cheeks to burn. I recalled all the times he gazed at me that way as we lay together in one another's arms. His eyes grew wide as he took in my appearance and he nervously licked his lips, before catching his bottom lip between his teeth, something he always did when he had filthy thoughts.

It was only having him stood in front of me that I realised just how much I'd missed Poe. The tender way he held me every night. His eyes, his smile, his velvety voice as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The touch of his fingers delicately dancing over my skin. The nights we made slow, lingering, passionate love. Suddenly, I felt all of the heartache I'd been carrying around for the last few months melt away. The familiar physical longing that I had for Poe began to pull inside me. I didn't want to talk, didn't want to drag up all of the last six painful months. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine and his hands on my body. I wanted him to sooth and kiss away all of the hurt. I didn't care what he had done while we were apart, I just wanted him now. I swallowed hard. Being so near but not being able to be alone with him was like sweet torture. 

Taking my hand in his, he brought it to his lips and planted a delicate kiss on my palm, all the while never taking his eyes away from mine. My heart thundered in my chest as I thought about all the times he looked at me with that hungry expression. 

'You're back' I blurted out, the words escaping from my mouth before I had the chance to think. My voice was colder than I'd intended. 

'Yeh, this afternoon' He murmured against my hand. 'You look fantastic by the way' He remarked. 

I had to admit Poe looked good. His hair was longer than when I'd seen him last, the dark strands laced with sprinkles of silver. The stubble across his face was also peppered with grey. His skin was sun-kissed and glowing. He wore a light shirt, with the top buttons undone and the fabric loose around neck, giving me a glimpse of the taunt muscles of his neck and chest. I longed to trail my lips along his exposed skin, before peeling off his shirt. 

Acutely aware of Rey and Finn standing awkwardly beside us, I rolled my eyes at Poe and stepped back to allow Rey and Finn to join the conversation. We'd done our best to keep our affair discreet, to the point where not even our best friends knew. Although I was sure Finn had his suspicions as he glanced between Poe and I. Smiling to myself, I inched my body closer to Poe's while making small talk with our friends. Finally I stood close enough to brush my fingers against his hand. Without even looking at each other, he took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. As the conversation continued, I was totally oblivious, I was only interested in when I could finally be alone with Poe. 

It didn't take long for the buzz to spread around the bar that the base's number one pilot had returned. I obviously wasn't the only one who was glad to see him. As Poe got dragged off to talk with some of the other engineers, Rey pulled me back over to the dance floor. She smiled mischievously as we moved to the music.

'Someone can't take his eyes off you' she laughed, nodding her head towards Poe. 

Glancing over to where he stood, I met his eyes staring at me. An affectionate smile spread across his lips before he looked away once more. I smiled to myself and continued dancing, moving slowly and seductively to show Poe just what he was missing. Eventually, I caught sight of him standing alone by the bar and made my way over to join him. Striding over to him, I placed my hand on the captain's shoulder and picked up his glass. I took a slow sip before handing it to Poe and he smiled softly. 

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming?' I sighed. 

Moving closer towards me, he wrapped an arm around my waist. His touch caused electricity to shoot through my body. 

'I wanted to surprise you' He whispered delicately in my ear. The feel of his breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. 

'I missed you' I murmured. 

As I raised my eyes to meet his, Poe smiled softly. ‘You’ve got no idea how much I’ve missed you’ he whispered. 

The glimmer of desire in his expression stirred the same inside me. Instinctively, I pressed my body against his. Without saying a word, he moved ever closer and I could feel his heart racing in his chest, just as fast as my own. I let out a breathless gasp when the rock hard bulge in his trousers pressed against me. Turning my head into his, I whimpered softly against his ear, before brushing my lips against his cheek. When he didn't react to the subtle touch, I decided to be bolder. Running my hand down his back, I dragged my fingernails against him through the fabric of his shirt. I longed to touch him again after so long apart. My hand traveled down along the seat of his pants, before I ran it around to the front of his trousers and pressed it against his crotch. He was rock hard and straining against the fabric of his pants. He groaned quietly.

Taking my hand in his, he led me through the crowds and out of the bar. Passing through, I glanced over at Rey. She simply smiled at me and stuck her thumb in acknowledgement that I was leaving with the captain, before turning around and dancing with Finn. Without saying a word, we headed towards Poe's quarters. It didn't take long before we reached his front door. After fumbling with his keys, he finally got it unlocked and led me inside. 

The room was dark but the moonlight shining through the window was bright enough to navigate around. Not that it mattered. Finally alone, he rammed me up against the door, knocking the air out of my lungs. His hungry mouth crashed urgently against mine while his hands roamed everywhere. Knowing just how much he wanted me made my head spin.  
His lips cascaded feathery kisses down my neck, his warm breath against the sensitive skin stoked the fire inside me. His hand snaked up the skirt of my dress, grabbing at the bare skin of my thigh. As his fingertips skimmed the lace of my panties, I groaned, grinding myself against him, my body aching for his touch. 

One my hands clutched at his hair, while I used the other to pull at the buttons on his shirt. I longed to touch his skin once more. His hot mouth travelled further downwards until he reached the fabric of my dress. My breath hitched in my throat as his hands snaked behind me to unzip the dress. The fabric fell, gathering around my feet. In a flurry of fingers, my bra was discarded and a moan escaped from my mouth as he grazed over my nipple with his lips. Tantalizing slowly, he circled the sensitive bud with his tongue, before turning his attention to the other. 

Poe was an expert at this, knowing just how to touch me to drive me wild. He was attuned to my needs and always set the pace just right. Closing my eyes, I arched my back while breathless moans fluttered from my lips. Finally slipping his shirt off, I dragged my nails along the tight muscles of his shoulders. Dropping down onto his knees in front of me, Poe pulled my panties down with rough hands. The heat radiated from him, searing against my burning skin. 

'These really are pretty' He teased. 'Were you hoping to get lucky tonight?'

Once the flimsy fabric hit the floor, I instinctively spread my legs, arching myself up towards him. Silently inviting him to touch me. 

'Please' I begged, not caring just how desperate I was right now. 

He smiled as he grabbed my thighs and softly slipped a finger between the slick folds against my clit. I closed my eyes and groaned loudly. If felt impossibly good. He chuckled slightly before replacing his fingers with his tongue. A jolt of lightning surged through me. Of all the things I missed, it was probably his tongue most of all. HIs touch was slow, but purposeful and it didn't take long before I felt all of my desire building into a tight knot in my core. As a surge of pleasure swept over me, my legs began to wobble and nearly gave way under me. 

'Careful beautiful' Poe smiled, while using his hands against my thighs to steady me. Standing up, he guided me over to his bed.

'I'd forgotten just how good it feels' I murmured as I stepped out of my high heels 'It's been so long' 

'It's been hard for me too baby' He whispered as he discarded his trousers and shoes. 

Silently, I perched on the end of the bed and spread myself for him. 

'I want you right here' I murmured, running a hand over my damp sex. I didn't even care about how much of a slut I was being. I just needed my release. Poe dropped to his knees and resumed his position between my thighs. His tongue darted over my clit, while his fingers glided into me, sliding impossibly slowly back and forth. 

'Did you fuck the girls back home like this?' I teased, raking my fingers through his hair.

'You should know by now I don't want anyone else' He murmured, planting gentle kisses against my thigh. 

Closing my eyes, I leaned back, savoring the feeling. It wasn't too long before I felt my desire solidifying inside once more. This time there was nothing to stop it from smashing inside me. Finally, the wave of pleasure swept over me. The muscles in my cunt convulsed around his fingers, sending ripple after ripple of warmth through my entire body. A long low moan fell from my mouth, before I whimpered Poe's name as the afterglow ebbed over me.

He looked up at me smiling, rising on his knees and bringing his lips against mine in a kiss. Tasting myself on his lips, I darted my tongue into his mouth, circling it against his. All too soon, he broke away. Dropping back down to his knees, his mouth returned to my wet core. Not before long, he was sending me over the edge again and again, until I lay in a sated heap on the bed. 

Laying down beside me, Poe stared at me tenderly with puppy dog eyes. Running his fingertips against my face, he planted feathery kisses along her forehead. 

'I want you to know there was nobody else' he whispered softly. ‘All this time, I’ve only ever wanted you’

I smiled, slowly nodding my head. The combination of shots and coming so many times made me sleepy. But she was determined to repay the favour to my lover, demonstrating just how much I missed him. Sliding from the bed, I dropped down onto my knees and pulled him towards me. Poe moaned softly as I spread his muscular thighs and ran my hand over the length of his hard erection. 

'You don't have to do this' he whispered, stroking his hand through my hair. 

'But I want to' I smiled up at him. ‘I want to show you how much I’ve missed you’

Poe closed his eyes and sighed, dropping his head back as I drew the tip of him into my mouth. Sliding my mouth up and down the shaft of his dick, I circled around it with my tongue. Using my fingertips, I grazed along the soft skin of his balls, causing him to let out a long moan. Bringing my other hand down on his hard shaft, I pumped it in the same motion as my mouth. Poe#s hand clutched at my hair and I felt him buck up against my face. Sensing he was close, I picked up the pace, eager to give him the same release of pleasure he'd given me. Continuing with my momentum, his body tensed and I felt the warmth of his seed erupting into my mouth. 

'Oh shit' He grunted as I helped him ride out his orgasm, before we both collapsed into a heap. 

Quickly sauntering off to the bathroom, I grabbed a drink of water and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My hair and makeup were a mess but my skin glowed. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly relaxed and happy. Now my lover was with me once more. Smiling to myself, I headed back to his bed. Poe was laid down, patting the mattress beside him for me to join him. Lying down beside him, he nuzzled in beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I planted a delicate kiss against his cheek and he smiled. 

'Let's get some sleep' He smiled, closing his eyes. 

'Good night' I murmured, as my own eyes grew heavy.


End file.
